magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future: Episode List
1 (52)- "Harō Mai Fyūchā" ("Hello, My Future") (ハローマイフューチャー) Airdate: April 7, 2012 At the Venus Odaiba, a new and eccentric announcer named Don Bombie announces that Pretty Top has staged a Prism Show involving the three members of MAR's: Harune Aira, Amamiya Rizumu and Takamine Mion. The trio then perform You May Dream in front of a huge audience, while Asechi Kyoko monologues about how Aira has matured a lot three years after becoming the Prism Queen, with Rizumu and Mion also having taken that title in the coming years. She then expresses happiness that she will also be able to open a Pretty Top branch in Odaiba to many of the returning characters from Aurora Dream, ranging from Jun, The Callings, Serenon and Kaname. Miyama Reina, Shijimi Karin and Ooruri Ayami are also seen looking at MAR's performance. Just then, MAR's reach the climax of their song and perform the MAR's Phoenix Jump, thus ending their performance with a bang. Everyone applauds, however suddenly a girl with wavy purple bangs runs through the audience and jumps on stage, shocking everyone. She then grins, turns around and exclaims that her name is Ageha Mia, before pointing her finger at Aira and proclaiming that she will defeat her, much to the latter's and everyone's surprise. Mia is instantly dragged off stage by security guards while being overseen by Kyoko. A furious Reina then ponders why she would dare to challenge Aira, only for her friend, Karin to laugh it off. Both of them then see Ayami huddled in a corner, making notes about Mia's behaviour. At Kyoko's office, Mia is interrogated by her to grasp her true motives. Mia then confidently repeats her earlier dialogue, only for Kyoko to state that's impossible. Undeterred, she then asks whether Kyoko came from the future or not, then states that no one can predict her future, so anything, including becoming a Prism Star and defeating Harune Aira is possible. Her passion causes 'baby twinkle stars' to appear in her eyes, which Jun quickly takes notice off. He then offers Mia a place in the Pretty Top School, much to Kyoko's bewilderment. He also explains that Pengie-sensei's permission is needed in order to join, to which Mia cheerfully accepts and rushes off to find him. Over at the training room, Reina, Karin and Ayami collide with each another as the result of a slip up. The three of them discuss what went wrong and how they might get demoted from being Prism Friends if their present state continues. Suddenly, Mia bursts in, looking for Pengie-sensei. Alarmed, the trio recognize her. After a brief if awkward introduction phrase, Mia asks them for "Pen-chan sensei's" whereabouts. When Karin replies that he's not here, Mia simply drags the trio along to help in her search. At the ice rink, Pengie-sensei is seen lecturing Rabi-chi, Bear-chi and Neko-chi on how they cannot remain complacent while MAR's are doing warm-up exercises. Just then, Mia arrives, surprising everyone, especially Pengie-sensei as the former calls him out by her moniker and grabs him. She "obtains" permission from him, but Pengie-sensei becomes furious and calls her out for disrupting MAR's training schedule. 2 (53)- "Anata ni Kirameku Kuraun o" ("Take the Crown Shining for You") (あなたにきらめく王冠を) Airdate: April 14, 2012 After their first training, Mia, Karin, Reina and Ayami visits the "Prism Stone" shop and meet the designer Sho of Callings along with Aira Harune of MARs. They all visit another Prism Shop which has recently opened next to "Prism Stone" called "Dear Crown" and its designer Yunsu, who is looking for someone to take the goddess crown of "Dear Crown". After the MARs’ show, Yunsu stands on stage, to give Aira the goddess crown, and then later kisses her hand, causing Aira to blush. Feeling jealous and at the same time angry, Shō rushes onstage and introduces himself as not only a member of Callings, but the designer of the Prism Stone shop. He then hands Aira a prism stone. Seeing this, Mia feels very envious and runs onstage to perform her prism jump, Shining Future Star. 3 (54)- "Getto! Mai Fan Kōru" ("Get! My Fan Call") (ゲット！マイファンコール) Airdate: April 21, 2012 Mia gets excited upon learning that she will be able to perform with Reina, Karin and Ayami, but in order to do this they have to get a high number of Fan Calls. They start their voice training with Mion, dancing lessons with Rizumu, and coordination lessons with Aira. However, Reina, Karin and Ayami feels that Mia doesn't trust their abilities and is the reason for their lack of Fan Calls, so they leave Mia alone. Yunsu gives her advice, so Mia called her childhood friend, Hye In, suddenly in front of her. Later backstage, Reina, Karin, and Ayami learns that they have 2 fan calls, 1 from them, and 1 from Mia. They cry emotionally until Penguin-sensei videotapes the ‘dramatic’ scene, to which they received hundreds of fan calls. Kyōko approves their debut, after which Shō hands over their matching outfits. Reina performs Crystal Splash, while Karin and Ayami performs Heartful Splash. Then finally, Mia performs Kirameki Future Star. They later get the team name 'Prizmmy'. 4 (55)- "Hāto no Kakumei Purizumu Akuto!" ("Prism Act is Hearts' Revolution!") (ハートの革命・プリズムアクト！) Airdate: April 28, 2012 Hye In is revealed to be a student studying abroad in Japan at "Pretty Top" and Mia learns the definition of a Prism Act. Karin is asked to be the center of the newly formed Prizmmy☆'s next Prism Show. However, Mia refuses that Karin be the center, and as a result ends up hurting her feelings. But another student from Korea, Shi Yoon, befriends Karin quickly and helps her with her problems. After performing Crystal Splash Perfect, Heartful Splash, and Fun Fun Heart Dive, she suddenly starts to skate on an Act Line. 5 (56)- "Hatsukoi!?☆Mai Purinsu" ("First Love!? ☆ My Prince") (初恋！？マイ☆プリンス) Airdate: May 5, 2012 While walking to school, Reina comes across a boy with a fragrant rose-like perfume and falls in love with him at first sight. After school, she meets a girl lying on the grass saying "Paku-paku" repeatedly and is soon to be revealed as the third student studying abroad from Korea, Jae Un. Reina and Jae Un quickly become friends. Later however, she asks Reina to help her write a love letter to her "prince" who also turns out to be the boy Reina walked past at school. 6 (57)- "Memo Memo Kinshi wa Komaru no desu!" ("Note Note is Prohibited Trouble!") (メモメモ禁止は困るのです！) Airdate: May 12, 2012 The fact about Ayami writing too many notes is getting on Mia's nerves. As a result, she bars her from writing any more notes. But this proves to be hard for her as it is a big part of her life and she's always relies on them whenever necessary. Prizmmy☆ then meets Chae Kyoung, the newest student from Korea, who soon takes an interest in Ayami's notes and tells her that she thinks her notes are amazing. 7 (58)- "Rīdā sōdatsu! Purizumī☆ sō senkyo" ("General Election! Prizmmy☆ Capture Leaders") (リーダー争奪！Prizmmy☆総選挙) Airdate: May 19, 2012 Prizmmy☆'s teamwork is too out of place to perform a Prism Act. Therefore, they organise a competition which will decide the leader. All the members are determined to gather as many Fan Calls as they could by filming their practices, but none of them seem to get their eyes off the camera during their private moments. 8 (59)- "Rasuto Menbā wa Muda ga Okirai!" ("A Last Member Hates Your Waste!") (ラストメンバーはムダがお嫌い！) Airdate: May 26, 2012 A girl runs on stage interrupting one of Prizmmy☆'s performances. Mia believes it to be a battle but learns that she is the final student from Korea studying abroad, So Min, and was lost on her way to "Pretty Top". The president signs Prizmmy☆ up for the Stand Up Girls tournament. However, So Min can't put her faith in them to win. 9 (60)- "Yureru Hāto! Ikemen Dezainā Taiketsu" ("Trembling Heart! Handsome Designers Showdown") (揺れるハート！イケメンデザイナー対決) Airdate: June 2, 2012 "Prism Stone" and "Dear Crown" are currently the biggest fashion brands, therefore, Kyoko decides to have a designer showdown between Sho and Yunsu with Aira as the judge. Prizmmy☆ and the five girls from Korea will also be joining in as models for their designs, but Sho can't settle with Aira visiting "Dear Crown" while he is busy. But in the end she chooses Sho's design because it made her heart pound. But she also told Yunsu that she likes his design as well but it didn't make the audience but only herself. She wanted to make everyone happy. 10 (61)- "Mia Dattai!? Aira to Gachi Batoru" ("Withdrawal Mia!? Hardball with Aira") (みあ脱退！？あいらとガチバトル) Airdate: June 9, 2012 Mia and Aira are in a scuffle and the animal coaches have a plan to bring them back together. When the plan fails, Prizmmy challenges Aira to a Prism Show battle. If Mia wins, she must leave "Pretty Top". Aira performs a Prism Act, Happy Smile Girls, making her win. It is revealed that Mia got mad at Aira because she ate her melon bread. But she forgives Aira as she has bought another melon bread which later gets eaten by Kyoko, rekindling her anger. 11 (62)- "MARs to DokiDoki Onsen Gasshuku" ("Heart Pounding Hot Spring Training Camp with MARs") (MARsとドキドキ♥温泉合宿) Airdate: June 16, 2012 The President wins tickets to a hot spring from a lottery and decides to hold a training camp for Prizmmy☆, the students from Korea and MARs. Hye In wants to debut with the other students, but they had already given up with no idea on how to improve. Without thinking about the other girls' feelings, Hye In states that the students from Korea should perform in the stage given, and they should also join the Stand Up Girls tournament. Rizumu suggests that Prizmmy☆'S Mia and the students from Korea's Hye In should settle this in a table tennis match. Hye In takes the lead with 10 points, but then MARs (except Aira) suggested that they should do a team battle. So Min boasts that they could win even if it's a team battle. But Prizmmy☆ was able to catch up and they earn 10 points. President Michelle of Dear Princess suddenly appears and Hye In realizes that they are lacking something that Prizmmy☆ possesses, so they cannot debut. Rizumu encourages Hye In that there are some things that you can't do alone, so that's why you have friends. MARs and Prizmmy☆ face off against each other in a match, to which they win and perform onstage. Rizumu performs her Prism Act, the Aurora Memorial after which Hye In apologizes to Mia. After hearing the word ‘Symphonia’, Chae Kyoung gets a déjà vu feeling saying that she heard Yunsu say those words, but she forgot it already. 12 (63)- "Sutando Appu! Mai Gāruzu Souru!" ("Stand Up! My Girls' Soul!") (スタンドアップ！マイガールズソウル！) Airdate: June 23, 2012 The Stand Up Girls tournament has come and Reina, Karin and Ayami wonders why the students from Korea aren't cheering for them. Mia declares to the public that Prizmmy☆ will certainly perform a Prism Act. Reina, Karin and Ayami starts to panic because they can't be sure if they can perform one, so Mia decides to teach them a lesson. 13 (64)- "Pafyūmu Matou Unmei no Hi!" ("The Perfume that Holds the Day of Future!") (パフュームまとう運命の日！) Airdate: June 30, 2012 Michelle lets Hye In, Shi Yoon, Jae Un, Chae Kyoung and So Min debut with Yunsu's designs and a special Prism Perfume as a Prism Unit called 'PURETTY'. 14 (65)- "Pyuriti haran no P-nation" ("P-nation of Turbulent PURETTY") (PURETTY 波乱のP-nation) Airdate: July 7, 2012 Callings and 'Serenon with K' visit Aira, Rizumu, and Mion to help with the new girls. 15 (66)- "Bara no Tokimeki♥Himitsu no Ōjisama" ("Secret Crush♥Prince of Roses") (バラのときめき♥ヒミツの王子様) Airdate: July 14, 2012 Mia meets a boy after losing her smartphone. The boy turns out to be Itsuki, Aira Harune's younger brother, who Reina develops a crush on. Mia convinces Itsuki to perform with Prizmmy☆ in their upcoming Prism Show. 16 (67)- "Majikaru Mion de Jiyū Kenkyū!" ("Independent research in Magical Mion!") (マジカルみおんDE自由研究！) Airdate: July 21, 2012 In order to complete their summer homework, Prizmmy☆ and Puretty go to a studio to watch a live broadcast of Magical Mion, starring MARs member Mion Takamine. But when the actors' bus breaks down, the girls are forced to perform in the show. Hye In meets Yunsu at the studio and asks him about the Symphonia series. 17 (68)- "Dōbutsuen no Ōja, Shiyun" ("Champion in the Zoo, Shi Yoon") (動物園の王者、シユン) Airdate: July 28, 2012 Prizmmy☆ and Puretty are asked to work part-time at a local zoo for the day. 18 (69)- "Samā Bakansu! Natsuiro Māmeido" ("Summer Vacation! Summer-colored Mermaid") (サマーバカンス！夏色マーメイド) Airdate: August 4, 2012 Prizmmy☆ and Puretty go to an island resort to perform a show. But it is revealed that Jae Un, Hye In and Shi Yoon can't swim so Prizmmy☆ give them lessons. But when So Min reveals her fear of the sea it looks like PURETTY will have to cancel their concert. But with encouragement from Yunsu and the rest of PURETTY, So Min overcomes her fear and performs their Prism Show. 19 (70)- "Samā Fesu Kaimaku! Pyureti Go! Go! Go!" ("PURETTY Go! Go! Go for Summer Festival Season!") (サマーフェス開幕！PURETTY Go! Go! Go!) Airdate: August 11, 2012 The Symphonia Selection Prism Summer Festival starts. Starting in Kobe, Prizmmy☆ and Puretty must race in giant robotic machines (which Serena made for them) to the finish line while completing obstacles on the way. Note : The blast scene of the scene's parodying Yatterman which is also made by Tatsunoko. 20 (71)- "Rasuto Nōto wa Jōnetsu no Kaori" ("Last Note is the Scent of Passion") (ラストノートは情熱の香り) Airdate: August 18, 2012 The second stage of the Symphonia Selection is at the port of Yokohama on a luxurious cruise liner. The objective is to find the most Prism Stones hidden on the ship. However, some of the rooms turn out to be traps. Meanwhile, Yunsu's sudden feelings for Aira may cost Puretty's competition and Sho decides to give his Prism Perfume to Prizmmy☆ regardless of his doubts. 21 (72)- "Habataki no Kokoro Shinfonia no Mezame" ("Heart Flutter, Awakening of Symphonia") (羽ばたきの心、シンフォニアの目覚め) Airdate: August 25, 2012 The last stage is in Nagoya which they must perform a pure Prism Show with their competing techniques. The winner of the last stage will receive the Symphonia Top and the MVP will receive the Symphonia Dress. However, Hye In starts to have doubts of winning the competition ever since the second stage. As her best friend, Mia comes to cheer her up. The last stage of the Symphonia Selection Prism Summer Festival is about to start. Will Prizmmy☆ or Puretty emerge victorious? 22 (73)- "Biggu Rabu de Hāto o Shaffuru" ("The Big Love Heart Shuffle") (ビッグラブでハートをシャッフル) Airdate: September 1, 2012 Prizmmy☆ meets Prism Star Idol, Yong Hwa who works with the same company as Puretty. Meanwhile Reina is still in love with her prince Itsuki, but finds out that he spends a lot of time with Aira (unaware of the fact that he is her brother). In the end, they discover that Itsuki and Aira are siblings which shocks them completely. 23 (74)- "Ginmaku Sereburitī Sutōrī" ("Silver Screen Celebrity Story") (銀幕セレブリティーストーリー) Airdate: September 8, 2012 Prizmmy☆ and Puretty are subjected to a movie actress audition. Chae Kyoung reveals her childhood and her mother who is known as a genius actress. 24 (75)- "Otakara Getto da! Chamu no Daibōken!" ("Treasure Found! Charms' Great Adventure!") (お宝ゲットだ！チャムの大冒険！) Airdate: September 15, 2012 Prizmmy☆ and Puretty go on a Prism Hunt to find a rare Prism Stone. After escaping captivity from some soldiers with the help of their pair friends, they confront the king who then morphs into a giant, grotesque monster, surprising them. Using their Prism Jumps as weapons, they manage to defeat the monster. They later find the treasure chest and obtain the rare stone containing the Symphonia Skirt. 25 (76)- "Genki ga Ichiban! Purizumu Kukkingu" ("The Most Cheerful! Prism-Cooking") (元気が一番！プリズム・クッキング) Airdate: September 22, 2012 After overworking to her peak, Kyōko succumbs to a sudden illness. Prizmmy☆ and Puretty do their best to make her comfortable and take care of her by making some delicious dishes, with the MC Don Bombie also helping. Meanwhile, Kei pays her daughter a visit to reveal a shocking truth. 26 (77)- "Shiro to Kuro no Weddingu" ("Black and White Wedding") (白と黒のウェディング) Airdate: September 29, 2012 As Pretty Top's Festival Prism Show is coming up, Kyōko helps Prizmmy☆ and Puretty to steer in the right direction while dealing with other issues. Later, Jun starts to worry about Kyōko. 27 (78)- "Shin Chīmu de Sharu Wi Dansu?" ("Shall We Dance with the New Team?") (新チームでシャル　ウィ　ダンス？) Airdate: October 06, 2012 Taking Don Bombie's advice into account, Kyōko splits and shuffles Prizmmy☆ and Puretty into 3 trio groups to compete in "Road to Symphonia". Team A consisting of Reina, Ayami and Jae Un has their new decor and completes their new Prism Act called "Shall We Dance?". Team A chooses the team name "Sprouts". 28 (79)- "Words of Love, Confession of Rizumu..." ("Rizumu no Kokuhaku, Ai no Kotoba wa...") (りずむの告白　愛の言葉は……) Airdate: October 13, 2012 Team B consisting of Karin, Hye In and Shi Yoon have a problem making lyrics. After overhearing from MARs that Rizumu and Hibiki are going to reveal their marriage at the next show, Team B is given the task of telling Hibiki's sister, Kanon about the situation which won't be easy since she is always attached to Hibiki. Team B manages to finish their lyrics and completes their new Prism Act called "Daisuki! A Lovely Thank You", thanks to Kanon. Team B chooses the team name "Pure & Pure (P&P)" as a sign of Prizmmy☆'s and Puretty's unbreakable bonds after being split and shuffled. 29 (80)- "Myūzu ni Sasagu Ai Rabu Yū" ("Dedicated to a Muse, I LOVE YOU") (女神（ミューズ）にささぐI LOVE YOU) Airdate: October 20, 2012 Team C consisting of Mia, So Min and Chae Kyoung have no problem doing lyrics. However, choosing a name for their unit soon turns out to be a problem. So Mia asks both Sho and Yunsu to draw an image that best support the lyrics in three days. On the other hand, Aira is suffering and heartpounding about making a decision to show her feelings to Sho. Jun talks to Yunsu about his reason for being a designer and her mother's depression after leaving the Prism Shows. 30 (81)- "Harowin Cōde wa Rabu Mikkusu Concheruto" ("Halloween Mix Decor is Love Concerto") (ハロウィンコーデはラブミックスコンチェルト) Airdate: October 27, 2012 Love Mix (Yong Hwa and Itsuki) are going to debut themselves on Halloween, wearing the costumes made by Yunsu and Sho. Yong Hwa use the opportunity to get Itsuki and Reina to confess to each other. Love Mix completes their Prism Act called "Love Mix Concerto". 31 (82)- "Chaechae! Yume o Sakasechae!" ("Cheer! Yeah!x2, Let Your Dreams Blossom!") (Cheer!　Yeah!×2　夢を咲かせちゃえ！) Airdate: November 3, 2012 Mia, So Min and Chae Kyoung still have a problem with each other. Meanwhile, a young girl named Yumemi wants to be apprentice of the three so she can learn how to be a Prism Star. However, there is more to her than she seems. They complete their lyrics and their new Prism Act called "Dream Flower Revolution". Team C names themselves "COSMOs" (based on Yumemi's desire to become an astronomer) and defeats Aira with their Fan Calls in the competition. Note - This episode has recounted as the 7th episode of Pretty Rhythm: All-Star Selection. 32 (83)- "Kaze yo Fuke! Purizumu no Hāto ni" ("Win! The Essence of the Prism Heart") (風よ吹け！プリズムのハートに) Airdate: November 10, 2012 With all of the shuffle teams complete, Kyōko sends them off to other countries that never heard of Prism Shows to gain new fans. Meanwhile, P&P got an email from two fans named Mahiro and Shiyono who live in a mountain village called Wind Village and decides to go do a live Prism Show there since the fans have never seen one live. Hye In makes her first attempt in performing "Grateful Symphonia". However, she didn't realize that "Grateful Symphonia" was actually the gate to hell until getting close to it. Fortunately, a huge gush of wind prevents her from getting close to the gate. Despite failing in performing the Prism Act, she is glad to be alive. 33 (84)- "Koi no Paku Paku Resutoran" ("Paku Paku Restaurant of Love") (恋のパクパクレストラン) Airdate: November 17, 2012 Sprouts went out of town to find an entry and new fans. On the way, they accidentally bump into a waitress named Kurumi and a chef named Shiotani, both of who are arguing outside their restaurant. Jae Un decides to help them mend their relationship with help from Reina and Ayami. They perform a new Prism Act called "Shall We Love? Propose!" 34 (85)- "Odore Dansu Tīchā" ("Dance Teacher, Dance") (踊れダンスティーチャー) Airdate: November 24, 2012 Mia visits her old grade school teacher and teaches her how to dance. 35 (86)- "Somin no Tokimeki Hātobureiku" ("So Min's Heart-Throbbing Heartbreak") (ソミンのときめきハートブレイク) Airdate: December 1, 2012 So Min must straighten out her feeling as well as Yunsu's, Sho's and Aira's. Jun later finds out that Don Bombie's identity is a fake. Bombie persuades Aira to have MARs compete in "Road to Symphonia". COSMOs performs a new Prism Act called "Throbbing Memorial Heart For You!". 36 (87)- "Otome no Kyōen Rōdo Tu Shinfonia" ("Maiden Contest of Road to Symphonia") (乙女の競演　ロードトゥシンフォニア) Airdate: December 8, 2012 The "Road to Symphonia" takes off and it's Sprouts and Sere-non with Kaname's turn to perform. Ayami starts to have cold feet and Kaname is the first to notice. 37 (88)- "Aira no Ketsudan" ("Aira's Decision") (あいらの決断) Airdate: December 15, 2012 It is P&P and COSMOs' turn to perform in Road to Symphonia. Aira tries to make a decision between Sho's and Yunsu's design but is confronted by Don Bombie who successfully convinces her to wear his new Symphonia Dress. 38 (89)- "Yume to Shinpi no Metamorufōze" ("Metamorphosis of Dream and Mystery") (夢と神秘のメタモルフォーゼ) Airdate: December 22, 2012 With Aira dazzling the audience with the new Secretive Symphonia Dress, Prizmmy☆ is left speechless. Kyōko, Jun and Kei are in shock after seeing this. Bombie reveals his identity as Kintaro Asechi, founder and CEO of the Symphonia Corporation, who is also Kyōko's father. MARs is then forced into his company. Aira then throws the Prism Stones back at Sho and Yunsu, telling them she cannot hear the clothes they made talk whereas she can only hear the Symphonia Dress's voice. She later departs onto the ship in the sky, leaving everyone shocked by Aira's reaction. 39 (90)- "Chinmoku no PURINSESU" ("Captive Princess") (沈黙のプリンセス) Airdate: January 5, 2013 Kintaro holds another Prism Show called "Sky High Symphonia". If Pretty Top beats MARs, they will be free. If they lose, the unit that challenged them must transfer to Kintaro's company. With so much on the line, "Pretty Top" must win at all cost. This episode, Sere-non With K competes with MARs first. When they did the Prism Act, they saw the door to hell, like how Hye In did and goes through it and find the Symphonia Door with Aira in it. Kaname tries to grab Aira's hand but fails as the door closes and disappears. Luckily, Sere-non With K make a perfect landing but lose to MARs due to the amount of Fan Calls. Sere-non With K is now in Symphonia Company. After that, Itsuki argues with Kintaro. Love Mix is up next to compete with MARs in the next episode. 40 (91)- "Shinfonia Tanjō no Himitsu" ("Secret of the Birth of Symphonia") (シンフォニア誕生の秘密) Airdate: January 12, 2013 In order to investigate Kintaro, Yunsu and Sho visits Myong Ja, Yunsu's and Chae Kyoung's mother to learn more about the Symphonia series. Hye In uses the opportunity to ask her friend Mishiru for her help while in Korea. Michelle wants to pull Puretty out of the Sky High Symphonia to protect them, but So Min says that Puretty still wants to move forward with it. Yunsu and Sho decide to work together to remake the Symphonia series. 41 (92)- "Yūjō no Puritī Rimeiku" ("Pretty Remake of Friendship") (友情のプリティーリメイク) Airdate: January 19, 2013 Prizmmy☆ and Puretty decide to help Sho and Yunsu remake the Symphonia Series, however Kyōko is not very sure of their plan and wants to pull them out of Sky High Symphonia. Yunsu and Sho remake the Symphonia series for Prizmmy☆; however, Mia's dress doesn't fully materialize. Prizmmy☆ performs well in their Prism Show but lost by a slight margin. Mia leaves a clue for Puretty about the Symphonia World before departing. 42 (93)- "Uchū no Hate e Go! Sukai Hai" ("Go! Sky High to the End of the Universe") (宇宙の果てへ　Go！スカイハイ) Airdate: January 26, 2013 Prizmmy☆ lost by a small margin. It is now up to Puretty to win. The only hope is the hint Mia left to them. Meanwhile, Sho and Yunsu believe that remaking the Symphonia series is the key to winning. Puretty wins the Sky High Symphonia and manages to get everyone back to "Pretty Top"'s side. Kei declares Kintaro a fake Symphonia designer. 43 (94)- "Tachiagaru Sutā!" ("Stand up, Star!") (立ち上がるスター！) Airdate: February 2, 2013 Puretty won Sky High Symphonia, but failed to reach Kintaro's heart which leaves Kyōko in depression. Prizmmy☆, MARs and PURETTY challenge a Prism Show to Kintaro to win back his heart from his curse. 44 (95)- "Jōnetsu Reboryūshon" ("Passion Revolution") (情熱レボリューション) Airdate: February 9, 2013 Prizmmy☆ and MARs prepare to face off in the first round of the Grateful Symphonia competition. During the competition, MARs wore the dresses and perform the jumps from their first Prism Queen Cup. Mia's determination and love for her friends allows her dress to fully materialize as the Passion Symphonia Dress to perform her own Prism Act, Passion Symphonia, but who will win? 45 (96)- "Hoshizora no Pureryūdo" ("The Prelude of the Starry Skies") (星空のプレリュード) Airdate: February 16, 2013 Within the help of her teammates, Hye In's feelings allow her dress to fully materialize as the Hoshizora Symphonia Dress as she performs her own original Prism Act, Hoshizora Symphonia. 46 (97)- "Sentā Sōdatsu! RAIBARU wa Tomodachi?" ("Aim for the center! Rivals are Friends?") (センター争奪!ライバルは友達?) Airdate: February 23, 2013 As Mia and Hye In prepare for the final battle to decide the center, they're teammates think it would be best for them to practice separately. Kei reveals to Kyoko that Jun is not really her brother. Mia and Hye In struggle to choose there friendship over their rivalry. But during their performance they are taken back to their childhood secret tree where they dig up a time capsule they buried as kids. The capsule contains a picture Mia drew of Hye In becoming the best prism star, and a letter to future Mia from Hye In asking if she has become the best prism star, making both girls realise their friendship is most important. Both girls complete their performance and the audience is unable to choose between them and applaud them both. Note - This episode has recounted as the 4th episode of Pretty Rhythm: All-Star Selection. 47 (98)- "WAGAMAMA Mia Zendaimimon no DOTAKYAN Sōdō" ("Mia selfish unprecedented uproar canceled at the last minute") (ワガママみあ　前代未聞のドタキャン騒動) Airdate: March 2, 2013 The girls arrive back at Japan and they stay at a hotel. But after practising for a while, Mia gets mad at Hye In and runs away to a nearby docking station. Fortunately, they soon make up with each other. They later went to the Old Symphonia Tower where Sho and Yunsu will present the crown to the best dancer. 48 (99)- "Kaien! GUREITOFURU SHINFONIA" ("Curtain! Grateful Symphonia") (開演！　グレイトフルシンフォニア) Airdate: March 9, 2013 Everyone dances 'You May Dream' and when they did the Prism Act together, it opens the road to the Grateful Symphonia in outer space. Then MARs did Aurora Rising, making them the goddesses of the Prism Show. As Sho and Yunsu fight over Aira, she jumps off a cliff seeing Sho nearly get killed by Yunsu. Yunsu holds a vine while trying to save Aira but he can't reach after which Sho dives in and confesses to each other and kiss. They then perform Mugen Hug Eternal together leaving everyone in utter shock. 49 (100)- "Ushinawareru Ashita" ("Tomorrow will be lost") (失われる明日) Airdate: March 16, 2013 Before, Yunsu cries because his first love, Aira, was stolen by Sho. As Prizmmy travels to space to save everyone, Kintaro uses his dark powers to save them. Ayami, Reina and Karin puts a bubble over Hye In and Mia and they sacrifice themselves to push Mia and Hye In to avoid the attacks. While Mia screams at the others telling them to stop, Karin asks Hye In to take care of Mia, as they fall back to Earth and whilst they arrive at the Grateful Symphonia Gate, Kintaro appears and starts to make plants grow piercing MARs, Serenon with Kaname, Prizmmy☆ and Puretty's Symphonia Wings. Mia and Hye In watch in horror as their friends hang lifeless in the branches made by Kintaro. 50 (101)- "Mirai no Watashi ga Itchibān!" ("My Future is Number One!") (未来の私がいっちばーん!！) Airdate: March 23, 2013 Kintaro turns the Prism Stars' happiness into sadness and captures Mia and Hye In. He tells the girls that the only way to be the best is to forget about friendship and the future, and plans to complete the Grateful Symphonia by his own design and cover the world in darkness. But Mia fights back by proving the errors of his ways. As Kintaro closes the gate to the Grateful Symphonia, Mia flings Hye In through it before it is sealed, thereby causing her to become the new Symphonia Goddess. But the Symphonia tiara doesn't appear and Hye In is left floating in empty space wondering if this is really what she wants. Realising that being the best in the world is meaningless without her friend, Hye In encourages Mia along with the people of the world. Mia gains the power to open the gate to the Grateful Symphonia and both girls receive the tiara and become the center, completing the Grateful Symphonia and bringing everyone's dreams of the future to light. Kintaro later reconciles with Kyoko and Kei and everyone returns to normal. Note - This episode has recounted as the 10th episode of Pretty Rhythm: All-Star Selection. 51 (102)- "Dia Mai Fu~yūchā" ("Dear My Future") (ディアマイフューチャー) Airdate: March 30, 2013 Now that the Grateful Symphonia is complete, everyone goes their separate ways and moves towards the future and their dreams. Serena and Kanon pursue their career in standup comedy. Kaname travels to Russia in search of her parents. Yunsu and Yong Hwa enjoy their vacation in Paris. Jun and Kyoko are now newlyweds and so is Hibiki and Rizumu who are now enjoying their honeymoon. Mion Takamine becomes the new president of Pretty Top. Lastly, Sho and Aira are enjoying their love life in New York. Prizmmy and Puretty part ways with each other as the latter leaves for Korea, but later show proof of their inseparable friendship in the form of Prism Shows. Category:Pretty Rhythm Page